


Old Days

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, NSFW, Name-Calling, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: One thing lead to another, then another, and another.  Is it worth keeping up with them, or trying something new?





	1. Vengeance

Rebecca smacked him.  
“I can’t believe you slept with that slut! Who else did you sleep with?! Nevermind I don’t want to know.” She turned away and made it approximately ten steps before bumping into the handsomest man she had ever seen.  
“Hey are you alright sweetheart?” He asked quietly, noting the tears that were streaming down her face.” She looked around and notice that the man she had been recently in love with was already moving on to ‘better things’ then turned to look back at the man she had bumped into.  
“Not really. Actually could you help me out?” He looked around suspiciously then nodded. “Um, this is awkward but I just broke up with my boyfriend over there tonguing the prostitute and I was thinking that maybe we could make an exit?” She said shamefully not looking at him. He looked at her consideringly for a moment.  
“Sure no problem, follow my lead.” He grabbed her by the hips and push her back into the table of a booth, grinding him crotch against hers. Then kissed her hard and passionately, as his hands traveled up her sides and into her hair. “Oh my God, I don’t think I can wait another minute.” He said loud enough that several people including her now ex, turned their heads to look at them. “Let’s get out of here.” He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as they made their way out of the busy dive bar, and outside to where his car was parked.  
“That was… wow, thanks.” Rebecca said when he put her down. She adjusted her hair and licked her lips as she tasted his mouth on her still. “I’m Rebecca by the way.”  
“Dean, and no problem. You want a ride home?” He asked calmly gesturing to his black Impala.  
“Actually I don’t live around here. I took a bus, do you think you could just drop me off at a motel for the night?” He laughed lightly.  
“No problem, Sweetheart.” They got into the car and drove a few miles until they arrived at a low end motel with a light vacancy sign. “Here we are. Um, I’m in room eleven if you need anything.” Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot.


	2. Patterns

Dean was sitting at the little kitchen table with five different lore books open as he was attempting to figure out what kind of monster he was here hunting. He hadn’t had much luck with eye witness accounts, but every death that had happened had the same kind of pattern so he was suspecting ghost. He just had to dig far enough back. He had definitely been having trouble focusing since the incident at the bar a few hours earlier, and the amount of alcohol he had consumed since then would not only have made his dad mad, but also was more than likely impairing his ability to make any head way on this case. He was giving up on trying to read and was taking his shirt off to take a shower when a knock came from the door to his motel. It didn’t sound like a police knock, so that gave him a calmer feeling as he opened the door slightly.  
Rebecca, the woman from the bar that had been causing him an unusual amount of frustration, was standing on the other side. Her cheeks were flushed with what he assumed was the heat of alcohol, and her clothes and hair was in a bit of disarray.  
“Can I come in?” She asked in a breathy voice that had his already throbbing cock twitching.  
“Yeah.” He opened the door to let her in then closed it behind her with his back to the exit. “Look about earlier…” She cut him off, pouncing on him with her lips locked on his. Her legs locked around his hips, and her fingers grasped tightly at his hair. With his fast reflexes he caught her with his hands under her thighs and back up until he was supported by the door with a low thud.  
“Please… tell me …you… want this too.” Rebecca breathed against his lips as they continued to chase kisses from the other.  
“Hell yes. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I let you out of my car.” He gasped as he bowed his head against the skin of her slightly revealed breasts. He walked her forward and dropped her onto the queen sized bed kneeling between her spread legs as they continued to kiss and explore each others bodies. Dean pulled her shirt and bra off exposing the supple skin of her breast and the soft curves of her belly and hips. Rebecca let her head lull back as he used his mouth to lick and suck and kiss all over her smooth skin. He grabbed at her pants and pulled them and her cute little panties off, discarding them across the room and leaving her bare and alone on the bed as he worked to remove the rest of his clothing. “Jesus, you so fucking hot.” He groaned as he took his stiff cock in his hand and looked at her. She let her loosely curling caramel hair fall and pool on the bed as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.  
“Wanna show me what you can do with that?” Rebecca asked as she sucked her lip between her teeth hungrily. Dean groaned again at the look in her molten chocolate eyes then dove into her, until well into the next day.


	3. Clues

Dean groaned, his whole body had a pleasant soreness along with a raging hangover. He could tell it was dark outside since there was no light coming in from the window of the motel. Then he remembered how he had managed to sleep the whole day away. He hadn’t slept long and he had a guest in the room along with all of his research all over the room. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up as he realized that he was in bed alone. Shaking his head clear of the fog he saw Rebecca standing near the edge of the bed looking around wide eyed at all of the papers on the walls and the books covering all the surfaces.  
“Rebecca, I can explain.” He said quickly trying to come up with how he was going to explain it.  
“Oh really?” she said too calmly. “You have police case files and autopsy reports, mixed in with,” She stopped to pick up one of the open book he had left on the kitchen table. “With ghost stories? Look I’m just gonna get my things and leave, um don’t bother lying to me please.” She started to get her clothes on and shhed him when he sputtered to get a response out, then walked out of his room. He clamored out of the bed and pulled his pants on to follower her, but his cellphone started ringing. He looked at the number then cleared his voice when he realized it was his dad.

Rebecca stormed out of Dean’s room and back to her own ignoring the few other people that were nearby. She slumped against the inside of her closed motel door, internally berating herself for her choices the last forty-eight hours. First she had hopped a bus to come confront her boyfriend and caught him about to cheat, then she’d used Dean to blow off steam and rebound. Well that had been a great plan, the sex had been inspiring, but he was crazy or worse. She should have known better when his go to move to make an impression on her ex had been to kiss her into a table then carry her out of the bar. Yup, this whole town would think she was a slut by then end of the evening. Well she suspected that it was time for her to head back to the bus station and try to go home. Maybe she could still save her job since she hadn’t given them any heads up.  
Her phone ringing caught her attention and she rushed over to see her brother’s name pop up. Crap, she thought as she answered.  
“Shit, Rebecca, I’ve been calling you for hours. What the hell?” He sounded pissed.  
“Look I left my phone in a different room and I didn’t remember.” She explained in a huff. “Besides, it not like were teenagers anymore. I CAN make adult decisions you know.” She snarked.  
“Right, that’ why your work called your emergency contact since you didn’t show up or call in, and they couldn’t get ahold of you.  
“Shit.” Rebecca sighed. Oh well there went her job. “Well look, I’m alright and I’m in…”  
“Yeah I know where you are.” Kyle interrupted her. “I had the phone company track your phone, I’m nearby. Come meet me, at my hotel? Or do you need me to pick you up?” He asked. She let out a defeated sigh. Kyle was right, she had been stupid, and she didn’t need him to see the most recent of her bad decisions.  
“I’ll come to your hotel. Just give me an hour?” She was hoping for a shower and the likes after her day with Dean.  
“Nope, twenty minutes or I come looking for you.”


	4. Help

Rebecca walked to the hotel that Kyle had told her to meet him at. Her brother had been pretty no nonsense about how long before she had to be there. She still smelled like Dean and it was one of the only things that she could think of. She had never had a one night stand like she had had with Dean. She rolled her eyes at herself, she wasn’t fooling anyone, she had never had a one night stand. Blindly she walked into the hotel and got into the elevator pulling out her phone.  
~I’m in the elevator. I need a shower asap.  
Rebecca hit the send button, and waited in the elevator. She shivered as a the sudden cold air hit her body, and her breath fogged in front of her. The elevator lights flickered briefly and the floor bell dinged without the doors opening. She rubbed a hand up the opposite arm and looked at her phone. When she noticed there was still no message from Kyle, she did the first thing that she regretted.   
~it’s Rebecca from the bar. I’m kinda freaked out could you meet me?  
She shot off the name and address to the hotel from Kyle’s messages. Her phone dinged back instantly.  
~On my way  
~get salt  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She should not have messaged Dean, but the instant response made her feel safer already. The second message was weird, and her anxiety crept back in when there was still no response from her brother.  
Something touched her back, causing gooseflesh to break out all over her skin. In her panic she dropped her phone, and hit the emergency stop on the elevator, exiting as soon as the doors opened.  
“What the fuck?” She whispered to herself, looking back inside the elevator. The doors started to close, and just before they did an incorporeal hand reached out through the door and tried to grab her face. She shrieked in horror and dropped to a crouch on the floor, arms over her face.  
When Rebecca was finally able to stop shaking enough to stand up, she started at a trot toward the stairs. The more she thought about the hand and the elevator the faster she ran, until she was huffing and puffing at Kyle’s hotel room door. She knocked loudly and leaded against the wall trying to calm down. She was trying to catch her breath and rationalize what was happening. But Kyle still hadn’t answered the door. He knew she was coming, and had been very short tempered on the phone. It was unlike him to take this long to open the door. She knocked again, a little harder and the door clicked open. She looked down at the handle confused as it propped open slightly, but pushed the door in none the less.   
She let out a blood curdling scream as the sight in front of her. Her brother was hanging from a rope that was tied to the ceiling fan.  
The cold thing that had touched her back in the elevator had returned and she bolted for the hotel kitchenette. She found the large container of Kosher salt that Kyle never traveled without and poured some in her hands. She threw it out in front of her aimlessly, then remembering her mothers superstitious warnings poured a circle that sealed around her. She sat down in a ball refusing to look up any longer and sat in the overwhelming silence.  
The silence was about to overwhelm her when the door to the room crashed in and Dean along with an older man came bursting in, shotguns raised.  
“Dean, get the girl. I’ll get the ghost. Meet at the rendezvous.” The older man ordered.  
“Yes, Sir.” The green eyed man nodded before lowering his firearm and walking over to Rebecca. “You got the salt. Good job sweetheart.” Dean grinned appreciatively.


End file.
